Careful With the Human
by Madame Xela
Summary: Just a Day in the life of Edward and his mates. SLASH EC/EmC/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Careful with the human**

**Gasp! Another fic? Sorry this is just a one-shot dears. For now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or HP, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K.R**

**Warnings: SLASH, Threesome**

**Pairing: EC/EmC/HP (Has anyone ever done this?)**

**Summary: Just a glimpse of an average day for Edward Harry and Emmett.**

**Words: 372**

Edward was upset. Why you ask? Well firstly his younger mate had caught a cold this morning; he would have been alright if Harry had any potions left. But Sirius had used them all. On what, one could only guess. So Harry stayed home from school. Secondly, his older mate decided that Harry was more important than going to school (Which was true) so he stayed home to make sure he got better. Emmett wouldn't trust Esme or Sirius with their frail mate, even though Carlisle and Remus had both he said Harry would be fine.

So, even though Edward wasn't alone at school (his other siblings went to school with him) it still felt like it.

He was going to go upstairs to check on Harry, when he heard both of his mates laughter coming from outside. _'They didn't'_ Oh but they did. The vampire suppressed a groan as he watched Emmett run around the yard with a bundle of white blankets secured in his arms. Ah, that was Harry, even though he looked like a mutated worm. But the big vampire and the wizard looked so happy. Edward forgot he was even upset in the first place and leaned against the doorframe with a wistful smile on his face.

The smile however was wiped off of his face when Emmett decided to jump thirty feet in the air with Harry still in his arms!

"CAREFUL WITH THE HUMAN!"He yelled. God if he were human, he'd have died of a heart attack.

"Edward!" Within a second Edward was being cuddled by his mates.

"How was your day Edward?" Harry asked while playing with a lock of bronze hair.

"Lonely."

"Sorry."

Emmett, who had yet to say anything, attacked the shorter vampire's mouth. His tongue mapped out Edward mouth as if they hadn't seen each other in years. When they broke apart Harry's face was flushed and he was groaning. "Must you do that? Having a hard on while being sick isn't exactly comfortable."

"Hmm. I guess we'll have to take care of that won't we Edward?" Emmett asked pressing a kiss to raven locks.

Edward, who was nuzzling Harry's neck, replied "Indeed shall."

Oh yes, Edward was having a great day.


	2. Chapter 2drabbleish

Harry smiled as he sat in bed. His mates were 'sleeping' on either side of him, naked. They were probably just really deep in thought, probably something along the lines of what they were going to do to him when he was so sick anymore. Harry paused for a moment.

He swat the vampire to his left. "Mm, what is it Harry?" Edward asked as he cracked an eye open.

"Ed, love, you're the smart one right?" He asked sweetly, and ignored the indignant sound the vampire on his right made.

"Yes…?"

"Well if I was sick yesterday, and you guys don't get sick, does that mean I spread the germs on you? And since they can't really do anything it's just on your skins?"

Emmett let out a roaring laugh; Edward sat up and looked at their mate in a mixture of curiosity and amusement. _'Bastard'_ Harry thought. "No Harry, the venom kills anything that would normally harm a human like, viruses or bacteria. What brought up this 'pillow talk' conversation?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry said: "I was just thinking on how much of a shame it would be if I had to stop you two from screwing me into the mattress if I did get sick again."

A set of thick arms coiled around his waist, pulling him so that he was laying on the vampire like he was Harry's pillow. "Harry, beautiful, sweet, caring, generous, amazing Harry, you wouldn't do that to that to us will you?"

Before he could answer, Edward covered Harry's smaller body with his own and nuzzled his nose into the boy's neck.

"N-no I guess not." The human did not see the evil grins that Emmett and Edward had on their faces, oh if only he had known that he would be punished for his words….

**AN: Hi! Just something short and err sweet because I haven't posted in a while. I've been working mostly on that damned prologue that should be posted this weekend! –plays clapping machine- yes-yes thank you, thank you. I've also been working on other stuff you all might like. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Words: 332.**

Tuesdays were horrible days in Harry's opinion. Everything bad happened on Tuesdays. Today was no different. He had woken up late, Emmett and Edward were out hunting so they were too busy to be his alarm clock. After waking up late, Harry had to skip breakfast and ignore everybody so he could get in his car and be on time.

He was late.

If that wasn't enough, they were having a pop quiz in Pre Cal that he was not ready for. The teen was pretty sure that he failed that as well. In history, they had reports that were due, and Harry's was at home on his desk. Emmett had felt really bad about that. But when he tried to tell the teacher that Harry was his partner she gave them both detentions for that night. English, they started their research paper, and in Art –which seemed to be his only break so far- they had to paint what they were feeling. The wizard had gotten praised for his picture. It was blurred swirls and bright explosions of all colors of the rainbow.

Then came lunch. Was it bad enough that the sun decided to pop out? Oh no, you see, somebody named Mike Newton, decided that since Harry's boyfriends weren't there to defend him, he could make yet **another** move on the boy. And since Harry had to buy lunch because he left his at home, it would be perfect. Apparently it would also be perfect to start a conversation by groping Harry's ass. But Harry did not think so. He turned around, punched Mike in the face and stomped right out of the cafeteria. He went right to his car and drove home without even thinking about it.

He wasn't very surprised that Sirius was the only one home, or that the man was passed out on the couch. Harry walked upstairs and locked himself in his room. No one saw him or knew he was home until later.

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!! :D Sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Before you read this chapter I have to give you a semi-spoiler. Harry's family (can't give EVERYONE away) and the Cullens all live together after some ah…differences –yes that's the word*shifty eyes*- with a certain few people whose names cannot be revealed until….well eventually. And Harry has his own separate room even though he prefers to share with Edward and Emmett. The reason you needed this spoiler is the chapter wouldn't make any sense at all without it. Enjoy! **

**Words: 1,085**

_He wasn't very surprised that Sirius was the only one home, or that the man was passed out on the couch. Harry walked upstairs and locked himself in his room. No one saw him or knew he was home until later. _

Esme Cullen had come home to a thoroughly destroyed house. Hopefully it was just the first floor. If she had still been human, all of the groceries she was currently using as a lifeline would be added to the mess on the floor.

She took a step into the house and was a mix between shocked and very _very_ pissed off to see Emmett, Edward, Remus and Sirius running around and turning the first floor into…_**chaos**_!

"What the hell are you four doing to the house?!?!" She shrieked

The last thing that Esme expected to see was her sons teary –eyed (or as near as they could get) and looking like they had just run through a hurricane.

"Harry's gone!" Edward yelled. Without a second glance, he ran from the foyer and out to some other room.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

Emmett ran a hand through his curly hair and shifted from foot to foot. "Well, because it was sunny earlier, we didn't go to school, Edward and I we went out to get him a…present, when we got back, his car was in the garage and his scent was only on the first floor. We've been looking with Sirius since well before Remus even got home."

"The school called at twelve thirty and said Harry was MIA, he never went to his class after lunch. I'm so worried!" Sirius said before he buried his head in the werewolf's chest.

Esme was getting worried. And it was showing. She had seen Harry leave this morning and he did not like he was having a good start. The poor thing's day must have only gotten worse. Then it came to her, whenever one of her 'children' was upset after they were first turned they would go hide away in their rooms and not come out for anything but food. Now Harry was not a vampire, but he was a teenager and a human. And humans have needs, like using the bathroom. But...all of the bedrooms in the house have connected bathrooms. Well, he still needed to eat, and granted, Harry did not eat as much as any other teenage boy, he had still skipped breakfast and most likely lunch. The poor thing would probably be starving!

"Emmett, go check the rooms upstairs." She said moving from where she stood to the kitchen.

"Umm, Ma, did you not hear me say that his scent is **only **on the first floor?" Emmett tried to not sound as aggravated as he felt.

"I did, did you forget that Harry has this nifty little thing called Magic. Last time I checked, all three of Harry's fathers _and_ his brother have it too."

"Are you saying that Harry apparrated?" Remus asked.

"It's possible, or he could just be hiding away in his room looking for a little privacy."

Edward, who had ran back into the room still looking like he could cry interrupted. "Mother, there are no sounds or smells coming from our room that wasn't there this morning. In fact there are no sounds or scents up there at all!"

"Edward Anthony, I think I know what I'm talking about. I've seen enough teen angst to know a thing or two about it. Now don't you think if Harry wanted to be alone he'd go all out and mask _everything_?" Esme was sure that if Edward could blush, his face would redder than a tomato.

Everybody was so caught up in the excitement they didn't even notice a certain missing someone sneak his way into the kitchen. "S'cuse me Miss Esme, do we have something to eat?" Harry asked in a small voice.

There were four shouts of 'Harry!' and the poor boy was showered in hugs and kisses he just was not in the mood for.

"Get off!" He shouted making the four men jump away from him.

"H-harry, we've been worried, where have you been?!" Sirius asked, longing to hold his baby.

"I've been upstairs! Where the hell else would I be?" He as getting really irritated, and this just was not making his day any better.

"Harry! Don't talk to your Mum like that!" Remus as astonished. His cub had never acted like this before!

"RRG Never-freaking-mind! Never mind Miss Esme, I don't think I'm going to be eating tonight." With that he stormed out of the room. He nearly ran into his dad and Carlisle as they walked into the house.

"Whoa there Harry," Carlisle chuckled "Careful there. I don't want you back in my hospital just yet." Harry nodded but was otherwise just as quiet as his dark haired dad. He walked by politely and ran right up the stairs back to his room.

Harry jumped onto his old bed and let out a scream into the pillows. Tuesdays fucking suck! There was a knock at the door, but he chose to ignore it.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Go away." The teen said into the pillow.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"God dammit I said go the fuck away!" He yelled much more clearly to the door.

Said door opened and his two very worried mates walked into his room. "Harry, what's wrong?" Edward asked taking a seat on the bed.

"You want to know what wrong? I'll tell you what's fucking wrong! I was late to school because someone didn't set the alarm when they left. I failed two assignments and got detention, I haven't eaten or hadn't had anything to drink since yesterday, oh and let's not forget that fucking sun. If it hadn't have come out today you two wouldn't have left and Mike bloody Newton would have left me alone and I wouldn't be so crabby!" He finished with a growl. Harry still had not looked at the vampires that were not so secretly seething.

"What did Newton do to you?" Emmett hissed.

Finally Harry looked at the two. His emerald eyes just _oozed _venom. "He groped me in front of the whole bloody lunchroom, that's what."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah I know, now get out."

Emmett and Edward blinked. Harry had just told them he had been violated because they had not been there and now he expected them to just leave him to brood? Well the human had another thing coming!

**A/N: =D I am leaving you all with another cliffy! Whoa this is the longest chapter to date! I feel so proud!!! Not really, but we'll pretend C;**

**I think ending this chapter during a fight, it was too fluffy! Lol I bet you can't guess who his third daddy is. I know who you all think it is; why don't you guess?  
**

**:D Bye!**


	5. AN

**I'm not even going to bother waiting any longer for you guys to vote. It was fairly obvious that you all wanted MPREG, so hurray for baby bump Harry!!!! Thank you guys for voting!**


	6. Chapter 5

Harry was cuddled under his blankets watching some T.V. show when there was a knock at the door. _Rrg._ Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Didn't they notice that it was all he wanted.

"_What."_ He growled.

In walked his three parents. One was holding a tray of food, one a large glass of milk and the other, being Remus, was staring at him like he had three heads. Merlin, why could they not leave him alone? "Yes?"

"Harry," Sirius said as he put the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. "We thought you might want something to eat." His mum sat on the bed and started running his hand through Harry's hair.

Tom put down the milk next to the tray and leaned up against the wall, his arms folded at his chest. "Mind telling us what that was all about?"

"Yes."

Remus and Tom snorted, earning a withering glare from their mate. "If you two are going to be of no help, then you might as well go downstairs."

The two men standing shared a look and realized that if they didn't leave, they'd probably get shooed out. They walked up to the bed and gave their son a quick kiss on the forehead, then left the two submissives alone.

When Sirius was sure they were gone, Sirius shifted around on the bed so his son was curled up in his lap. Again, he was stroking Harry's hair, and he was surprised that the boy had not bitten his head off yet and threw him out the window.

"Alright pup, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Harry was still in his arms for a long moment before he nodded and began his story. He told about his day, about how frustrated he'd been lately, how he'd been getting sick for the past few days when he ate, and how he was angry at Draco. He stopped when he felt his mum's wand poking his stomach.

"M-mum, what are you doing?" He said as a grey spell hit right under his navel.

"Shh."

They were silent for a good minute and after Harry had noted Sirius was giving his belly the attention a five year old gives cartoons, he gave it the same amount of attention. Suddenly, the area where the spell had hit had turned bright blue. Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him.

"I-is that bad?" He asked timidly.

The man holding him let out a growl. "Depends on what you think is bad."

"What are you talking about?"

Sirius poked his belly and gave a small sigh. "You must have wanted a baby didn't you Harry."

Harry coughed. "Well y-yes but…OH SWEET MERLIN YOU AREN'T SAYING?!?!?!"

"I'm afraid so pup. You know how it happened and I know Tom gave you the pregnancy talk thing."

Harry blushed. He remembered that night. Then he scowled as he realized that every one of his mates had to want a child for them(him) to get pregnant. They hadn't even talked about getting bonded and they were on their way to having a child! Oh hell no!

"I think I need to go have a talk with your mates Harry." When he received a numb nod, Sirius stood and walked to the door, only to stop before his hand reached the handle. "Before I forget, why are you angry at Draco?"

Harry kept his eyes trained on the television. "He….I know it's stupid, but ever since we started school, all he does is fawn over Rosie. I love them both to death, but I can't have a serious conversation with him without it turning into an all out Rosie fest. I know we've only been close over the summer, but this is just ridiculous. I don't blab about my mates every second of every day."

"Maybe because you _spend_ every second with them." Smiled the man as he walked out of the room.

The immortal blinked, then shook his head. He would never understand his mum. Speaking of his mum, he had brought up a tray of food that looked pretty good to the hungry boy. He pulled the tray over to where he was on the bed and began picking at the food. Fruit salad, muffin, garden salad with grilled chicken, and one of Harry's personal favorites, baked potato with butter cheese and bacon bits. (great now I'm hungry!!!!) okay so it was probably really stupid of him to skip three meals .

Suddenly more hungry than he had thought, Harry had eaten everything on the tray and was working on the milk when the door swung open.

Edward wanted to run forward and jump on their mate. He wanted to know that they were really going to have a baby. Emmett wanted the same thing, only he wanted to finish seeing those fascinating drops of milk roll down his face. However, all of the milk was gone and now the two vampires were staring into those emerald eyes they loved so much.

"Harry…" Edward breathed as he moved the empty dishes back to the nightstand and took their place on the bed. Emmett laid down on the other side of their submissive.

"So…….we are going to have a baby." Harry supplied, then it finally sunk in that they were going to have a baby. _Their_ baby. The thought made him smile even though he was terrified. He didn't know the first thing about parenting.

The next thing he was aware of was his mates against his one by one. So they were happy too huh? When he was released, he voiced his inner thoughts.

"Of course we are! The three of us are going to have a son!"

"How'd you know that?" Harry asked, confused.

"Didn't Sirius tell you?" Emmett interjected "That spell turns blue when it's a boy, pink when it's a girl, silver if you are not pregnant, and gold when it's twins or more. He just told us that."

"Well he didn't tell me that."

The elder two just kissed his temples and he snuggled down between them.


	7. Chapter 6

If Tuesdays are bad days, then Wednesday s are there as a pick-me-up.

Well when you wake up sandwiched between your boyfriends after a rough day, the day can only get better. By better, Harry meant having a near feast for breakfast with his family. Then driving to school with said family made his morning even better.

When the two cars pulled into the parking lot of the high school, Harry snuck out of the back seat and stole Draco away from the group. He dragged him over under a few trees so they were covered from the light drizzle that had started last night. They didn't notice a certain two vampires slip away in another direction.

"Hey Dray, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked timidly

"Yeah-yeah sure, but hurry up Harry, I need to get back to Rosie." Either Draco knew how much it hurt Harry when he directed his 'You're-not-worth-my-time' tone and was using it on purpose, or he didn't and was just frustrated with Harry.

"Err, yeah, listen I know I've been spending a lot of time with Emmett and Edward, and I'm sorry if it seems like I'm blowing you off. I don't mean too, honestly I don't, you're my big brother and we're stuck with each other. So I want to make it up to you, how about on Saturday you and I go spend a day in Port Angeles, just the two of us."

The smile he was graced with let Harry know that he had been forgiven. "I'd like that a lot, but…" At Harry's downcast look, he pulled him into a half headlock half hug "you are going to have buy me a shitload of expensive things to make up for you being a prat."

"I'd be worried if you didn't make me do anything less." Was the sarcastic reply.

The two turned to head back to the group, when they noticed that they were already gone. So they headed to their first class together.

"So…" Draco started

"So…what?"

"So, have you picked out a name for my nephew yet?" The blond said with a smile.

"No, not yet, we only found out last night. Perhaps you'd like to make a suggestion for your _godson's_ name?" Harry asked with a smile that widen when he got a stunned look.

"I…me….REALLY?!?!!?!?"

"Yes Dray, only if you want to though." As if Harry needed the answer to that question.

"Uh DUH!!!!"

~~Off With Emmett and Edward~~

It did not take long for the two vampires to find the Newton kid. When they did, he was spewing off about some new scheme to get Harry to leave Emmett and Edward for him to Yorkie. Utter rubbish.

They snuck up behind him so quietly that neither of the boys knew that they were there until Yorkie looked back at something. He gulped and nearly wet his pants at the looks on the two vampires' faces.

"Uhh….Mike….dude I-I think you sh-should stop." The black haired boy said.

"Huh? Why? I was just getting to the good part! After I get Harry to agree to go to the prom with me, I'll get him drunk and-"

"-Dude shut the fuck up! Firstly I don't want to hear this shit and secondly-"

"Look Eric, this is my love life! And I am hurt that you want nothing to do with it. I will not stop until I get my Harry, even if it kills me." Newton said with finality.

"Did you hear that Emmett? Quite an interesting thing to say all things considering Harry wants nothing to do with him." Edward hissed loud enough for both boys to hear. Newton nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Yes, I'm so very tempted to take him up on that offer." Emmett growled. Edward agreed.

The next thing they knew, Newton was being pressed against the wall by his throat by a very pissed off bronze haired vampire. "Now you listen and you listen good Newton, I don't ever want to hear you talking about Harry or see you touching him _**ever again**_. Is that understood?! I want you to know that the only reason keeping me from beating the shit out of you is Harry. He'd be very cross with me if I harmed anyone because of you. However, if you do not leave Harry alone, mark my words, next time I'll send Emmett on you. Rest assured, he will not be as lenient as I am." With that Edward threw the terrified teen onto the ground. He dragged of the other vampire and headed for their first class.

'_Newton better stay away from Harry.'_ They both thought in unison.

**A/N **

**Hi sorry it took so long! I had midterms this past week and I've been studying and crap for like ever, it gave me a minor case of writer's block. I hope you liked this. Personally, I think I made Mike's punishment a bit too nice. –Shrugs- oh well. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! First off, I would like to thank you for bearing with the lateness of this. I really haven't been able to write properly for this past month or so, so thank you. Secondly, we have finally reached the last chapter of Careful with the Human!!! YAY!!! I'm going to finish up Room for one more and then start the sequel (title to be determined at a later date). And lastly I have to say that I am forbidding my dear BETA to proof this. It's dumb, yes, but the original Careful with the Human one shot wasn't proofed and neither were any of the other chapters so you only have to deal with my nasty spelling and grammar for this last chapter! **

**Well, with that being said, I think I have deprived you long enough. ;D **

**Enjoy~**

By the time that lunch rolled around, Harry wanted to go home. He had already been sent to the nurse because he had thrown up in the middle of history (we won't go into why, let's just say that his hypersensitive nose decided that it wanted to pick up on the scents in the room, turns out that BO, tuna and cheap cologne don't smell all that great. He never cursed his pregnancy more than that moment). It was also cold, which was odd. It shouldn't have been that cold, but with rain and winds it really wasn't a surprise. At least Newton wasn't bothering him…yet.

Lunch was pleasant at least. Emmett let him wear his large sweatshirt-not that he needed it- so Harry was a lot warmer than he was before. And he had food! FOOD! Sweet, sweet food! It was laced with a few pregnancy potions so he could keep it down and get a bit of nutrients for him and the baby. Plus there was chocolate, and, as said by his papa on numerous occasions, chocolate makes everything better because it's just that fucking awesome. Edward kept running his fingers through Harry's raven hair while humming a song under his breath. Draco was making all of these crazy plans for the weekend, Rosalie kept giving him ideas. Jasper and Alice were sucking on the blood pops Tom gave them watching their siblings.

"Hey Harry, love" Edward spoke to his younger mate. Harry looked up at him. There was a piece of chocolate between his lips that was just oh so tempting. _Oh gods, why Harry?!_ _**:Uhn, Ed, are going to do it?:**_Emmett caught the slight nod. "Emmett and I were thinking that we should celebrate our recent news. So tonight, we were wondering if maybe you would like to go out for dinner and we can go to the park for a bit if you would like." Edward said, his voice barely noting that he was hiding something.

Harry frowned, his mates never kept anything from him, but he agreed none the less. "Sure, I would love to. We should go to the Italian one you guys took me to on our first date."

His mates grinned. Emmett placed a kiss on his cheek. "Nothing would please us more love." Harry looked over at Alice once to see if she knew anything about what they were hiding. But she just smiled at him and said: "You are going to love it Harry."

The rest of the day passed easily for Harry. Although, he spent a lot of the time trying to think about what his two vampires were keeping from him. The wizard came up with two options. One, they beat the living shit out of someone and may have possibly killed them. Or they didn't want him and the baby and they were going to break up with him and leave him alone in the city. But the last one was impossible and a creation from his hormonal state. Mates wouldn't do that.

So at the end of the day, when Harry was pulled into the car by strong arms, he had to ask. "You didn't kill anybody did you?"

Confused looks were aimed at him by not only Edward and Emmett, but from the rest of the Cullens and Draco as well. He blushed and looked at his hands (which were now quite interesting). Draco burst out laughing first, followed by Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward and then Jasper.

"W-why would you-u think t-that?" Emmett asked when he calmed down a bit.

Raising his eyes, Harry looked at Emmett and Edward. "I know that you're hiding something from me. But I can't for the life of me figure out what it is. I thought maybe you sent someone to the hospital and that they died or something." A shrug. "I mean you never keep anything from me, so that's what I thought."

"So what you're saying is…" Edward was trying not to burst out laughing again. "That if we are keeping something from you, we've killed someone? It can't be anything good?" Harry blushed again. "Well, I think we better get going. We don't want to miss the movie."

"Movie?"

The movie was great. It was called 'Clash of the Titans' and Harry loved it. He had seen the original a while back (and had a good laugh about it too) but this one was AMAZING! The graphics were so good and the Kraken actually looked like a Kraken. Emmett seemed to enjoy all of the fight scenes and Edward was rather fond of the gods and goddesses. All in all, it was very fun.

After the movie, the threesome went out to a little Italian restaurant a few blocks away. Harry loved the cheese ravioli and the baked ziti. They were his favorite! Oh, and the bread. Everything was great. After that, they went to an ice-cream shop and bought themselves cones of banana (with walnuts), mint chocolate chip with rainbow sprinkles and bubble gum covered in chocolate sauce, gummy bears, reese chunks, skittles, and sour worms.

"Jeez Em, could you have put any more sugar on that cone?" Edward asked as they headed towards the park.

"Actually, yes I could have." Was the smart reply. They were silent until they reached to park.

The park at night was to put it simply, beautiful. White lights were strung around the trees and bushes so people would have light when they came here. The paths were all cobblestone and led to the pond at the center. If it was a few months earlier, the pond would be frozen with many people skating across it. But when it wasn't frozen, the water would reflect the lights making it look like there were hundreds of stars lying beneath the water surface.

Harry, Emmett, and Edward finished off their dessert, threw out the cones and moved to sit beneath the blossoming cherry trees. "You know Harry, what you said earlier about us hiding something from you was true. We are hiding something." Emmett spoke first.

"But it's nothing bad, we promise." Edward said from Harry's other side.

"Ok..ay?"

"Alright, I'll go first." Edward said. "Harry, these last couple of months with you and Emmett have been absolutely amazing. Nothing makes me any happier than I am right now, knowing that I have two very wonderful mates and a son on the way. I love you. And I love you Emmett, you brute." Edward stated before kissing both of them soundly.

"My turn. Harry, you know I'm not all that great with words, so I'll make this quick. I love you. I love Edward too. I'll be damned if I let either of you get away. So yesterday I brought Edward with me to a store and we bought something very special." Emmett looked at Edward in a way that said he wanted him to continue.

"Emmett and I were wondering Harry, if you would like to bond with us." Edward said. The lights were dancing around him, making him look even more gorgeous. Harry's heart was thumping in his chest. Had they really just asked-? A small box was placed in his lap. It was dark red velvet. Opening it with shaky hands, the pregnant boy found three different sized platinum rings. Each ring had three gems on them. In the center was a beautifully cut emerald, then on each side was equally beautiful topaz stones.

"I….I…" The vampires feared that he was going to reject them, but they were surprised when arms wrapped around them and they were deeply kissed. "Of COURSE I will!!!"

**A/N **

**ANNNNDDDD WE'RE DONE!!!!!**

**Could you tell I am hungry? I need to stop writing when I'm hungry. =/**

**So, what did you think? Did you like it?**


End file.
